Such a lifting door is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,618,656. This known folding door comprises two pairs of panels to which guide rollers, which form the second guide elements, are pivotally connected, which guide rollers guide the panels through respective guide tracks, which are formed by channels. Because of the pivotally connected guide rollers the door can be raised from its extended position to its folded position without placing undue stress on the door operating system.